


Тут тебе не Франкфурт

by orphan_account



Series: I'm always positive(с) [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Хамесу не нравится новый тренер и его методы.





	Тут тебе не Франкфурт

Пощечины Хамес раздает на удивление выверенными, точными движениями. Почти красный от злости, взмокший, в трениках и толстовке, наверняка прилипшей к груди и спине, он держится так, словно на него смотрит целый стадион зрителей.  
Нико не двигается — пощечины, на самом деле, почти неощутимые, хотя, наверное, Хамес думает, что он вот-вот рухнет на пол без чувств. Но этого не случится, и Нико ждет, когда случится другое — когда Хамес поймет, что бессмысленно тратит силы и дыхание.  
Еще один шлепок, другой, и Нико — нет, конечно, он не контролирует это, да, конечно, он делает это нарочно, — перехватывает его за запястья и сжимает их, притягивая к своей груди.  
Достаточно сильно для того, чтобы Хамес от неожиданности сбился с дыхания и дернулся. Почему-то не попытаться вырвать руки, хотя по лицу Нико понимает, что ему, кажется, больно.  
Но Нико держит достаточно сильно и — быстрее, чем Хамес успевает отреагировать, — заводит левую руку ему за спину, заставляя прижаться к нему грудью, — и берет его правой рукой под подбородок. За лицо. Сжимая пальцами скулы, так, что Хамес не может ни говорить, ни улыбаться.  
У него горят глаза, яростью, ненавистью, злостью. Словно за эти десять минут он еще не все Нико высказал, и Нико смотрит на него — долго и внимательно, на расширяющиеся и пульсирующие зрачки.  
— Почему ты такой нервный?  
У Хамеса вырывается сдавленный смешок, но Нико все еще держит его лицо, большим и указательным пальцами сжимая скулы. Так, что у Хамеса кривятся брови — ему, видимо, действительно больно.  
— Почему ты такой нервный, — повторяет Нико, — ты же меня четыре месяца убеждаешь, что ты настоящий профессионал, Родригес.  
У Хамеса дергаются губы, и Нико машинально сжимает пальцы крепче, кажется, слишком сильно. Хамес морщится, закрывает глаза, зажмуривается — в какой-то момент Нико кажется, что он смаргивает слезы, но этого просто не может быть.  
Хамес дергается всем телом, пытаясь вырваться, и Нико прижимает его к себе еще крепче — и едва сдерживает совершенно неуместно выползающую на лицо улыбку в тот момент, когда вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть его свободной рукой, Хамес бестолково упирается кулаком ему в грудь. Но это не помогает.  
У Хамеса Родригеса, который четыре месяца подряд пытается доказать Нико, что имеет право выходить в старте, хотя доказывать, на самом деле, ему нужно это только самому себе, стоит. И Хамес понимает это едва ли не позже, чем Нико, и бесполезно дергается еще раз, пытаясь освободиться.  
— Или, — Нико отпускает его подбородок, Хамес отворачивается, кулак упирается еще крепче, но это бесполезно, потому что Нико слишком быстро заводит и вторую руку ему за спину, как будто это вовсе не стоит ему никаких усилий, и продолжает, — или, сколько бы ты ни тренировался, тебе не хватает физической разрядки?  
Хамес отворачивается еще сильнее, у него краснеет лицо, так, что веснушки становятся еще ярче.  
— Тебе что, так сильно хочется трахаться?  
У Хамеса смешно кривятся брови, и Нико хочется повторить ему в самое ухо — трахаться, Хамес, тебе хочется трахаться, — и увидеть, как он покраснеет еще сильнее, и это смешно.  
Господь всемогущий, тебе почти тридцать лет, парень, почему ты ведешь себя так, словно мама и папа привели тебя за руку на первую тренировку, а ты и не знал, что здесь взрослые мужики порой плачут кровавыми слезами без всяких метафор.  
Может, ты думал, что это весело должно быть?  
Может, ты планировал порхать на позолоченных крылышках и топтать собственный потенциал?  
— Так я с этим тебе легко помогу, Родригес.  
Нико отворачивает его от себя рывком, настолько резким, что сейчас мог бы раздаться свисток. Хамес поддается, как будто не соображает, что происходит.  
— Ты не профессионал, Хамес, — Нико все еще держит его за запястья, прижимая его лопатками к своей груди, так, что у него выгибается поясница, — ты чертова истеричка, не привыкшая к тяжелой работе.  
Хамес снова вздрагивает и дергается, и пытается вырвать руки, но все вместе это выглядит не слишком убедительно.  
— Все у тебя так, Родригес. Все у тебя вполсилы. Работа — вполсилы. Тренировки — вполсилы. Злость, — Нико тянет его за руку, не сильно, но Хамесу приходится наклониться, и так спустить штаны с него оказывается проще, и Нико отпускает его левую руку.  
— ... и та — вполсилы.  
Хамес не вырывается — слепо тыкается ладонью в край подоконника.  
Октябрь, на улице темно, в тренажерном зале пусто и тихо, на них падает свет прожектора со стадиона. И там — тихо. И там — никого.  
— Ты же ненавидишь меня, Родригес.  
Хамес опускает голову, у него криво сбриты на затылке волосы, слева — почти щетина, справа — чуть не завиток, наверное, это очередная дань моде, опускает голову еще ниже, почти ложась на подоконник.  
— И тоже — вполсилы... Ты же сильный парень. Быстрый. И пощечины раздаешь отлично.  
Он дышит тяжело и сдавленно, у него вырывается сдавленный глухой стон, и Нико знает, что Хамес понятия не имеет — удовольствие это, злость, стыд или что-то еще.  
Тренировочные штаны сползают по его ногам и обвивают щиколотки, и у него вздрагивают плечи, словно он собрался плакать, когда Нико сплевывает себе на ладонь.  
Нико знает, что это — самая настоящая злость.  
И вовсе не вполсилы.  
Но Хамесу об этом знать необязательно.  
Нико отпускает его запястье и зажимает ему рот в тот же момент, когда — у него стоит, у него самого стоит с того момента, как Хамес, охнув, прижался к нему сам и даже не понял этого, — входит в него, и его тело — сжавшееся, напрягшееся, сухое и тесное, — сводит словно в судороге, от макушки до босых ступней.  
Кажется, по ладони Нико скользят края его влажных от слюны зубов, и он сжимает пальцы крепче.  
Хамес стонет, низко и глухо, на одной ноте, и с каждым толчком этот звук становится глуше и глуше, он напряжен, как чертова струна, и Нико стискивает зубы, потому что делает, наверное, больно сейчас им обоим, но это не имеет значения.  
Сведенные лопатки передергивает, Хамес вжимается лицом в его руку сам, стон срывается на всхлип — и он расслабляется, нелепо и неуместно, его тело обмякает, и Нико двигается, и двигается, и двигается.  
Пальцы Хамеса до белизны впиваются в край подоконника.  
Нико поднимает голову и смотрит в потолок, серый в темноте, на осыпавшиеся пятна штукатурки одно за другим.  
Все это длится от силы минут десять, и тело Хамеса остается расслабленным и гибким, он в какой-то момент подается под его движение, ложится грудью на подоконник, вечерний ветер с Изара веет на их напряженные тела; это кажется нарочито неуместным.  
Когда рука Хамеса сползает с подоконника, и его локоть начинает сбивчиво двигаться, Нико закрывает глаза, утыкается ему в затылок лицом, сжимает правой рукой его бедро, дергая его на себя, входя до упора, до конца, так, что Хамес снова сжимается на нем, тесно, узко, сухо, очень, очень горячо, почти больно.  
Он спускает — конечно, в конце концов, он спускает, снова соскальзывая зубами по ладони Нико, заливая спермой стену под подоконником, о которую наверняка уже не раз и не два успел приложиться подгибающимися коленями.  
Нико двигается — еще три или четыре толчка, — и кончает, выйдя, на внутреннюю сторону его неестественно разведенных бедер.  
У Нико пересохло во рту, он машинально зачем-то вытирает его тыльной стороной ладони, пальцы покалывает, тело не чувствует никакого смысла в подобной разрядке, но дело ведь совершенно не в сексе. Это и не был секс.  
Хамес машинально подтягивает трусы и штаны — и завязывает концы шнурка, словно боится, что они тут же слетят обратно к коленям.  
— Будь на базе завтра в полдень, Родригес.  
Хамес ничего не говорит и не оборачивается. Нико просто уходит.

**Author's Note:**

> — Конечно, не Франкфурт, — говорит ему Анте в трубку. — Я-то тебя хотел.


End file.
